warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hopefeather’s Path
Ok, so some of the allegiances may be wrong, but you try tracking down dozens of relatives from every FeatherClan cat, most of which don’t even have pages! __TOC__ Allegiances FeatherClan Leader: Dapplestar - a dappled she-cat with blue eyes and eagle wings Deputy: Hawkfeather - a brown tom with ice blue eyes, a lighter underbelly, and hawk wings Medicine Cat: Skyfeather - a short-furred, light gray she-cat with blue eyes and hummingbird wings Shimmerwing - a sleek silver tabby with heather blue eyes and hummingbird wings Warriors: Hawkfur - a russet tom with a creamy belly, yellow eyes and red-tailed hawk wings Grasstail - a yellow tom with a long tail and woodpecker wings apprentice: Duskpaw Featherfall - a silver she-cat with Arctic Tern wings Sharptalon - a sturdy tom with brown fur, amber eyes, and red-tailed hawk wings Pheonixfire - a ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and gyrfalcon wings Stormrush - a gray tom with piercing gray eyes and osprey wings Cloudrunner - a white tom with bald eagle wings and yellow eyes Sparkjump - a ginger she-cat with gold eyes and heron wings Snowstorm - a white tom with blue eyes and osprey wings apprentice: Featherpaw Echofeather - a pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes and kite wings Sparrowsong - a brown she-cat with a white chest and tail-tip and sparrow wings apprentice: Dawnpaw Sprucefur - a brown tom with darker tabby stripes and condor wings Littlewing - a white and black she-cat with kiwi wings Sleekfeather - a sleek gray tabby she-cat with smoky heather blue eyes and blue jay wings Apprentices: Dawnpaw - a light brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes and sparrow wings Duskpaw - a dark gray tabby tom with pale green eyes and woodpecker wings Featherpaw - a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and blue jay wings Queens: Briarleg - a dappled dark brown she-cat with gold eyes and sparrow wings, mother of Kestrelkit and Screechkit Flowerbreeze - a golden she-cat with blue eyes and kite wings Elders: Hawkcry - the mother of Hawkstar, a mottled brown tabby she-cat with piercing yellow eyes and small hawk wings Mudwing - a brown tom with heron wings, virtually blind in his left eye Kitewing - a dark gray she-cat with startling, knowing blue eyes; pelt faded with age, many scars, and kite wings. Oldest cat in the Clan Prologue A scent drifted on the wind, followed by a sudden burst of screeches and barks. A vixen perked her ears towards the sound, unsure whether to go help or stay safe. Then the barks changed to yelps, and the vixen barked back, getting up and sprinting through the trees towards her mate. She reached the source of the noises and growled in frustration. The pesky cat-birds were back, fluttering around her mate. Without hesitation, the vixen dove into the fight. She targeted the smallest cat-bird there and leapt towards it, teeth bared and eyes wild with fury. Chapter 1 Featherpaw excitedly trailed behind Snowstorm. She was part of a patrol to chase out a fox, the only apprentice allowed to do more than watch. Seven cats, four warriors and their apprentices, were on the patrol. The warriors and Featherpaw would attack the fox while Dawnpaw and Duskpaw watched from a tree, learning about how foxes fought. Ahead of her, Sharptalon, the leader of the patrol, signaled to lift off. Featherpaw shot a excited look at Dawnpaw before lifting off behind Littlewing. For a few minutes, there was no sound except the soft rustling of wind through feathers. Then Sharptalon started circling until the whole patrol saw the sleeping fox stretched out in the sun below. The patrol started spiraling down towards it, no cat daring to talk. Dawnpaw and Duskpaw fluttered off and perched in a nearby oak tree while the rest of the patrol got into position. Sharptalon flocked his tail and the patrol let out yowls of rage. Littlewing folded her wings and dropped onto the fox’s tail, clinging to it with all four sets of claws. Sharptalon landed by the fox’s flank and started swiping at it. Sleekfeather dove and landed on the fox’s back, digging her claws in a long it’s spine. Snowstorm and Featherpaw each took a position in front of the fox, Snowstorm on the ground swiping at its muzzle and Featherpaw dive-bombing it’s ears. The fox’s surprised and outraged barks soon turns to yelps of pain as it tried and failed to escape. Featherpaw turned to look at her siblings, making sure they were fine. Dawnpaw and Duskpaw both wore identical expressions of horror, frantically pointing behind her. Featherpaw spun around just in time for a massive set of claws to take down the side of her face. Pain shot through her, incredibly powerful, and she fell from the sky. She was unconscious before she hit the ground. Chapter 2 Featherpaw woke and felt the strange sensation of being somewhat weightless. She heard wings flapping and realized that she was flying. More accurately, she was lying in a sling being carried by cats who were flying. As she gained consciousness, the dreamy clouds faded from her mind, and the bolts of pain shooting through her face came back. She winced as she tried to turn her head, and decided that moving wasn't worth it. The cats carrying her jolted slightly, and darkness took her again. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Super Editions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)